Oh My Goddess! Part 1
Oh My Goddess! Part 1 is the 110th episode of Charmed. Episode Summary When the mythic gods, the Titans, are realeased and kills the Elders, Leo is forced to take over. Meanwhile, a mysterious Whitelighter from the future guides the Charmed Ones when Leo gives the girls the ultimate power to vanquish the Titans, recreating them as Greak Goddesses, despite the risk that thry will be seduced by there vast new powers. Episode Guide Phoebe and Paige are signing up guys for a charity auction sponsored by The Bay Mirror; the guys agree to be auctioned off on dates and the proceeds will go to a children's organization. Phoebe has signed up six guys, but Paige has scared off everyone she's talked to. She hasn't been able to sleep due to apocalyptic dreams. In an Arctic ice cave, a demon speaks an incantation. An ice wall shatters and two Titans, Demitrius and Meta, emerge. The demon asks the Titans for their help in taking over the underworld; he's been trying to free them for decades. However, Demitrius contemptuously fries him with lightning. Demitrius wants to free the Titans' leader, Cronus, over Meta's objections. Piper has gotten her first good night's sleep in some time, thanks to Wyatt finally sleeping through the night despite an unusual heat wave in San Francisco is experiencing an unusual heat wave. Also, she and Leo had sex for the first time in months. Paige comes in and complains about her dreams. The sisters begin to suspect magic. Meta is skeptical about freeing Cronus; she thinks that she and Demetrius have more than enough power between them to take over the world. However, Demetrius wants revenge on the Elders as well, and thinks they need Cronus' power to get it. He tells Meta to find and kill some Whitelighters. Meta whirls away while Demetrius raises a storm to free Cronus. Piper and Leo are at the park with Darryl and Sheila. Darryl tells Piper and Leo that he didn't get much sleep at first when his son was born. Suddenly, Leo gets an urgent call from the Elders and heads away. At P3, Elise and Phoebe are making final preparations for the auction. Elise talked with Jason earlier, and he said it was almost as hot in Hong Kong as it is in San Francisco. Elise suggests Phoebe bid on a bachelor so she can have a relationship closer to home. Suddenly, Paige walks in with two heavy coats. She tells Phoebe that she's read the I Ching, tarot cards and other supernatural sources--all of which report something big going down. Paige orbs Phoebe to the ice cave where the Titans were unleashed. Phoebe gets a premoniton from the remains of the demon; she sees Demitrius and Meta emerging from the ice wall. The ice cave collapses as Demetrius frees Cronus. The sisters are trying to get a fix on who Phoebe saw in her premonition when Leo orbs in. He reports that a Whitelighter has gone missing--and he didn't die from a Darklighter's arrow. The sisters and Leo believe that all Whitelighters should be grounded; Leo persuades the Elders to do this. Meta appears to a Whitelighter and, with a gaze, turns her to stone and places her next to another petrified Whitelighter. She whirls back to the Arctic, where Cronus and Demetrius are waiting. Cronus wants to attack the Elders now, but Demetrius thinks that only two will not be enough. Cronus and Demetrius take the power from the two petrified Whitelighters, and the statues crumble. Leo rushes in late for a counseling appointment when, much to Piper's frustration, he gets another urgent jingle. Paige is reading the Book of Shadows and finds the page on the Titans. She wants to lurethem to the manor and vanquish them, but Phoebe isn't sure about doing this until they know who they're dealing with. Paige orbs and attracts Meta. Paige tries to vanquish Meta but the potions have no effect. Meta blasts Paige and in that moment a Whitelighter orbs in. He warns Phoebe not to look in Meta's eyes. The Whitelighter throws potions and Meta retreats -- but Paige has been turned to stone. The Whitelighter identifies himself as Chris Perry and says he's from the future. According to Chris, in his time Paige had died on this day, and would have been the third Whitelighter to be killed by the Titans. As a result, the Power of Three was permanently destroyed, and the Titans had taken over the world. Piper and Phoebe are skeptical until Leo orbs back in and tells them that a second Whitelighter had gone missing earlier. They hear commotion downstairs and find the manor overrun with magical beings. Cronus is angry with Meta for exposing them to the Charmed Ones, and vanquishes her with a fireball. The sisters and Leo corral the magical beings into the conservatory. The Elf Nanny explains that the magical beings sensed something was very wrong, and took refuge in the manor. She hears Wyatt crying, and goes up to change him. Piper goes back to the attic to find Chris leafing through the Book. Chris explains to Piper that the Titans were more than anyone could handle. The Elders only defeated them giving several mortals massive powers. The mortals managed to trap the Titans in ice, but got overwhelmed by their new powers and declared themselves gods. They then took over the world themselves, becoming the Greek Gods of mythology. The Elders swore never to create gods again. Phoebe comes up with a leprechaun and a dwarf in hopes they can free Paige. The leprechaun thinks they need a fairy's help to get Paige loose. Chris explains that the Titans are killing Whitelighters to get their orbing power. Piper realizes they're after the Elders, and sends Leo to warn them. However, when Leo arrives, he only finds dead Elders. Phoebe is very angry at Chris for not warning them of what was going on earlier, but Chris was afraid to say too much for fear of making the future worse. Piper comes in to report that she hasn't heard from Leo in five hours. She tells Chris to bring Leo back. Chris orbs to the heavens to find Leo distraught over the carnage. Leo is also angry at Chris for not telling him sooner. Chris tells him that some Elders managed to escape--and there's only one way to defeat the Titans. Leo realizes what Chris is suggesting--releasing the God powers. He's skeptical, but Chris tells them they had to die so Leo could be free to think out of the box and protect his family. The leprechaun, dwarf and fairy manage to free Paige. She and Phoebe head down to find Piper on the couch, worried that Leo won't come back. The magical beings head out to protect the surviving Elders while the sisters fight the Titans. All of this is too much for Piper, and she calls for Leo. Leo hears her call, but Chris tells him he needs to stay up and coordinate their defense. Leo suggests Chris go back down to explain what's happening. Leo releases the powers of the gods and the sisters find themselves dressed in white ancient Greek outfits. Chris tells them that they are gods. Phoebe becomes the Goddess of Love; Piper, the Goddess of Earth; and Paige, the Goddess of War. Guest Stars * Drew Fuller as Chris Perry * Brian Thompson as Cronus * Will Kempe as Demetrius * Lisa Thornhill as Meta * Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman * Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris * Lee Arenberg as Demon Notes * The title of the episode is a reference to the phrase "Oh, my God!". * The Whitelighter language first heard in Blinded by the Whitelighter returns as background noise while Leo is in "The Heavens". * Phoebe mentions Mary Poppins, the famous 1964 Disney movie. * The male whitelighter who was turned into stone by Meta was a mold of Brad Kern. * The vase which contains the essences of the Greek Goddesses was previously used in the season 1 episode Which Prue Is It Anyway?. thumb|300px|right|Oh My Goddess WB Trailer Quotes (Paige has been turned into a stone statue) :Piper: Oh, my God! Tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige... External links * * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 522